Sweet Revenge
by ThatCoolKidSpardel
Summary: Eli always gets the final say in any battle...not that Clare really has reason to complain.ONESHOT. P.S- my comp messed up so the transition is unclear, the next day starts with "I sighed and put my hands on my hips..." sorry for the confusion.


**A/N: This story is set sometime in the Degrassi future, probably around 6 months from now (now meaning now in the Degrassi calendar). Clare and Eli are back together and all their drama is resolved, and they've been having sex for a while.**

**Enjoy!**

"Okay guys, enough."

"Aww what's the matter?" Adam teased, punching Eli in the arm. "Can't handle the humiliating defeat?"

I laughed and Eli glared at both of us.

"Wow, you two are awfully smug for winning ONE English Battle out of the tons we've had all year."

"But not just any English Battle," I singsonged, looking over at Adam and grinning wildly.

"An English battle on none other than Edgar Allan Poe, you're IDOL, Eli." Adam finished for me and I giggled at his patronizing tone.

Our English teacher this year has these little events called English Battles every once and a while, and she usually makes the topic a genre or work of literature that we've spent a lot of time on, or in this case, an author.

Whichever team can answer the most questions correctly wins, and Adam and I had been the winning team, just barely beating Eli.

We'd asked Eli to be on our team, but he was so confident with the material that he bet that he could win by himself, against all of the other 2 to 3 people teams in the class.

Adam and I had agreed to this little wager immediately, and were milking our victory for everything we could get, much to Eli's chagrin.

We arrived at the turn off between my street and Adam's then, and stopped at the corner to say goodbye to eachother.

"Whatever, if the bell hadn't rung when it did-…"

"No excuses Eli." Adam chided. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sighed when he saw the time. "Well, my mom wants me home for family dinner. Clare, I'll leave the mocking to you now."

"I won't dissapoint." I said, giggling as I went along with the banter.

Adam said goodbye and started walking down his street while Eli continued walking with me down mine.

"So, my mother wants to have a mother-daughter movie marathon with me tonight, but tomorrow morning she's going back to the condo and my dad will be on a business trip." I said suggestively, looking over at Eli.

"Cool, you'll have lots of free time to write an encyclopedia on Edgar Allan Poe, since you think you know _so_ much about him."

I rolled my eyes and smirked, looking over at Eli who was still glaring at me playfully.

"C'mon Eli, let it go."

Eli stopped walking and put his hand to his chin, seeming to ponder the idea.

"Hmm…" He mused. "Nope, I don't think I will."

"Eli, seriously."

"Hey! You and Adam really hurt my feelings. I'm a very sensitive person you know." He said, dramtically putting his hand over his heart and giving me a wounded look.

I laughed and after trying to hold his expression for a moment, he smiled too.

We were getting closer to my house and I wanted to say goodbye to him before we got to a point where my mother could see us.

"Well, does this make it better?" I asked, standing on my tip toes to press my lips to his.

He put his hand on the back of my head and kissed me more deeply, running his tongue over my lip before pulling away.

He shrugged. "A little." He said playfully.

I rolled my eyes again and smiled. "See you tomorrow, Eli."

"We'll see." He teased, then brought me into an embrace and gave me one last peck before he turned down the road to walk back to his house. I continued on to mine, wishing the morning would come faster.

I sighed and put my hands on my hips in frustration.

"Eli, this has gone far enough."

He whirled around in my computer chair to look at me, feigning an expression of innocence and confusion.

"I'm sorry Clare, I just don't see why you'd ever want to kiss someone as ignorant me."

I rolled my eyes and huffed. "Eli, I never said you were ignorant."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I seem to recall you calling me a too-proud ignoramus."

"That was _Adam_."

"Well I seem to remember you laughing sufficiently at the remark."

"_Eli!_" I said agitatedly, stamping my foot.

He laughed a little and stood up, walking over to me.

I stood up on my tip toes to kiss him, thinking he'd finally gotten over himself, when he turned his head away at the last minute.

I made a face and he smirked down at me; he's getting a kick out of this.

I opened my mouth to make a retort when I had an idea.

"Oh Eli, I'm sorry!" I apologized dramatically, batting my eyelashes.

I dropped to my knees in front of him and clasped my hands together, looking up at him with an innocent expression. "I'm begging you on my knees, isn't there anything I can do to make you forgive me?"

Eli smirked down at me, catching my drift and I smiled up at him mischeviously.

"Well, you're already on your knees…" He drawled, giving me a hopeful look.

I giggled and reached up to undo his belt buckle. He sighed contentedly as I threw his belt to the floor and undid the clasp on his jeans. I pulled the zipper down and grinned in satisfaction as I realized how hard he is already and I've barely even touched him.

I pulled his jeans down and he stepped out of them so I could toss them next to my bed, where most of our clothing ended up eventually almost every time he came over.

"Wow Eli, you're happier to see me than you let on." I teased, pulling his boxers down and letting my fingers graze him lightly as I did.

He blushed a little and looked away, but I wasn't done quite yet.

"And I've barely even touched you." I marveled.

"Then why don't you fix that?" He said cheekily, thrusting his hips toward me.

"Say please." I teased.

He groaned. "Please Clare, Little Eli's uncomfortable."

"Aww, well okay then." I said, bringing my mouth to his erect length and running my tongue up and down the vein.

He moaned appreciativly and knotted his fingers in my hair, bringing me closer to him. I wrapped my mouth around him and moaned as he massaged my scalp, causing him to let out a huge groan at the feeling of vibration.

I took as much of him into my mouth as I could and pumped my fist around what I couldn't fit.

"Fuck Clare, you're amazing." He moaned, thrusting into my mouth and I swirled my tongue around the tip, prodding the slit with it as pre-cum dripped into my mouth.

I reached my other hand up to fondle him and he whimpered and clenched his fists in my hair.

"Cl-Claaare."

His thrusting became a little eratic so I pulled back but sucked harder on the tip.

"Claree…ahh, stop, I'm gonna-…"

He cut himself off with a giant moan and I pulled my head back, letting his cum spill into my hand.

It was a violent orgasm and I watched with pride as he sunk to the floor, totally spent.

I got up and wiped my hand off with a couple of tissues, throwing them away in the trash can next to my bed.

I got on the floor and crawled over to Eli, wresting my head on his chest as he threw his arms around me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Thanks baby." He murmured huskily, then picked us both up off the floor without warning.

I squealed as he carried me to my bed bridal-style and laid me down, crawling on top of me as his hands went to the buttons on my shorts.

"It's your turn now." He said, running his tongue up and down my neck and I shivered at his seductive tone.

He rolled my shorts down my legs and tossed them onto the floor. I whimpered as he slinked down my body, letting his tongue graze my leg all the way down to my ankle. He kissed his way back up my body but purposefully passed my heat.

"Eli." I whined, and he just smirked.

"Patience is a virtue Clare, let me take my time with you." His tone was so sexy that I just nodded and let my eyes flutter closed.

They shot open again when he pushed up my shirt and licked a long line down my stomach to the waistband of my panties. He slid his tongue inside my naval and I moaned, throwing my head back on the pillow.

I whimpered in anticipation when he pulled my underwear down with his teeth, then positioned himself in between my legs.

He licked my inner thighs and bit my hip bones and I mewled agitatedly as he ignored the place where I needed him most.

"Eli!" I whimpered, thrusting my hips up toward his face and spreading my legs more.

"Tell me what you want baby." He whispered, as he open-mouth kissed the skin just above my center.

"Eli, you know I don't like to say it out loud." I mumbled, embarrassed that after all of this time of having sex with him I still can't say it out loud.

"C'mon Clare, for me?"

I sighed. "Eli, will you….do the same thing to me that I did to you a few minutes ago?"

"You sucked my cock a few minutes ago. Last time I checked," He looked directly down at me then and I blushed profusely. "You don't have one."

"Eli, enough!" I snapped, the sexual frustration oozing from my voice.

He chuckled a little and finally flicked his tongue over my clit.

I was about to let out a huge moan but it got stuck in my throat when I heard my front door open.

"Oh my God!" I yelped, pushing Eli off of me. "Neither of my parents were supposed to come home!"

"Hey guys, where are you?" Adam's voice rang from downstairs.

"_Adam_?" I said incredulously, a little too loud because I then heard his footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Oh yeah, I told Adam he could come over." Eli said, shrugging like it was no big deal.

"You _what?"_ I whisper-shrieked since I didn't want Adam to hear.

"Oh don't worry, I'll still take care of you." He said, kicking our clothes under my bed and rolling my covers down so he could hide under them.

"I'll just be down here pleasuring you, Adam will never know."

"Eli, no-…"

"C'mon Clare, don't you wanna get off?" He asked, stroking my very wet clit with his thumb.

I involuntarily moaned and that was all the answer he needed as he threw the covers up so it covered everything below my stomach and so that he was completely concealed laying flat between my legs.

I didn't have anymore time to argue with him though because Adam entered the room at just that moment, making a face when he saw that I was in bed with slightly messy hair.

"Did I wake you up or something?" He asked, leaning against the doorway awkwardly.

"No, no." I said hurriedly, trying to fix my hair so I looked like I hadn't just been about to have sex with my boyfriend.

"Uh…okay. Where's Eli? He told me he was here."

"Oh, Eli's just in…the bathroom." I lied quickly, nodding as if to enhance my point. Adam nodded too.

"Okay, well what's up?" He asked.

Just as I was about to answer him Eli's tongue prodded my clit with force, which I would've loved if we were _alone_.

"Uh…" I whimpered, and Adam gave me a funny look.

"I'm not in the bathroom, silly. I'm right here." Eli murmured so lowly that only I could hear, and as if to prove that he really was in between my legs he started sucking on my clit with fervor.

"So-sorry Adam, I just uh…have a stomah ache." I let out another moan then at Eli's minstrations and I rubbed my stomach and looked at Adam as if I were in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to get you some tums or something?"

"N-no, that's okay."

"Kay…" Adam said, still looking really weirded out. And honeslty I can't blame him, I must look like an idiot shaking and whimpering and biting my lip like this.

"Are you sure that's all Clare? You seem a little off."

"Oh no, I'm fine, really."

Eli stuck a finger inside me then and I knew I had to think of something else to disguise my moaning. I stretched my arms up in the air. Hey, people make weird noises when they stretch, don't they?

I stretched my arms downward then and tried to push Eli's head through the covers, trying to get him away from me.

It didn't work though, as I pushed his head farther away his fingers just took over.

And now there's the boiling point in my abdomen and….Oh _God._

"Eli's sure taking a while." Adam said awkwardly.

I opened my mouth to reply when Eli's fingers curled inside me and I orgasmed.

"Ah!" I screamed.

Adam took a few steps back and gave me a look that told me he recognized an orgasmic scream when he heard one and he wanted to know why the hell I'd just made one.

"Nope, I'm done." Eli's voice piped up, and he slid out from under the covers and sat up, putting his arm around me like this was the most comfortable situation ever.

"Now that Clare here is finshed, that is." He said, smirking at me and licking his lip.

"Dude, what the FUCK?" Adam yelled, knotting his fingers in his air and backing out of the doorway.

"You…while I was…UGH!" Adam closed his eyes, probably trying to get the mental image of one of his bestfriend's going down on his other bestfriend out of his mind.

"Why would you do that?" He asked us, looking at Eli and then me.

"It wasn't me, I swear, he just-…" I was at a loss for words and I glared at Eli; Adam did the same.

Eli just smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Well okay. Now that you two have both been sufficiently embarrassed by me I think we can call this even. And I'm assuming neither of you guys will EVER make fun of me over anything ever again.

"This is about that? You sick bastard! The fuck…" Adam muttered, shaking his head and turning around, walking out of the room.

I heard the front door slam a moment later.

I turned and slapped Eli across the face.

"Ouch!" He said, but he didn't look hurt at all, he was smiling.

"Eli, how could you do something like that? I mean, you scarred Adam for life!"

He just laughed. "Oh he'll be fine. He should thank me actually, watching you orgasm is one of the highest pleasures in life."

"Eli!" I squealed, blushing dark red. "But I don't WANT anyone else to see that!"

Eli nodded. "Come to think of it, neither do I. I want your sexiness all to myself. But this was a special circumstance."

"Special circumstance? Eli, you are a FREAK."

He just nodded like he was bored and slid back under the covers.

"Eli, don't you dare, it won't…ohhh."

I could feel Eli smirk as he flicked his tongue out, and I knew there was no point in arguing as my head fell back against my pillow and I moaned in pleasure.

I guess Eli really did win after all…that little-

"Ah, Eli!"

Oh forget it.


End file.
